Inevitable
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Guan Xing memandangnya. Mata merah gadis itu menatap kelopak bunga peach yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Sun Lijuan hanya tersenyum dan balik menatapnya. "Aku tak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan. Kurasa kita bertemu disini karena itu memang tak terelakkan."
1. I'm Your Wife

PROLOGUE

Hujan tak pernah menjadi pertanda baik bagi Sun Lijuan. Ia tak pernah menyukai hujan. Hujan, baginya, selalu membawa berita duka dan kesedihan. Hujan menandakan bahwa langit tengah menangis yang berarti hal buruk pasti sedang terjadi.

Itupun termasuk hari ini.

Istana Fan yang megah dan kokoh kini terlihat rapuh di matanya. Kelam dan sunyi. Tidak lagi terlihat agung seperti saat ia pertama kali datang kesini. Memandangi langit yang gelap diatas pun tidak ada gunanya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan tragedi yang akan terjadi hari ini di Istana itu.

"Nona Lijuan."

Lijuan tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik, mendapati suaminya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat susu. Ikat kepala hijau menghiasi dahinya. Pakaian hijau dengan beberapa bagian baju besi yang ia kenakan membuatnya tampak terlihat sangat gagah. Ya, dia akan selalu terlihat gagah di mata Lijuan.

"Tuan Guan Xing." Balas Lijuan, berusaha memberikan senyuman pada suaminya itu.

Guan Xing menatap istrinya itu. Walaupun ia masih terlihat cantik dengan rambut coklat gelap dan mata merah bagai rubi itu, raut wajahnya yang terlihat sendu membuatnya terlihat tak cantik lagi. Kini Guan Xing tak bisa melihat gadis pemalu yang ia temui di bawah pohon bunga _peach_ , yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang gadis yang rapuh yang hanya bisa menerima tragedi yang akan menghampirinya dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku..." Kata-katanya terhenti. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apapun yang ia katakan tak akan mengubah pertempuran itu. Tak akan mengubah apapun, termasuk tak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa istrinya kini terjebak di posisi yang sangat sulit. Posisi dimana ia harus memilih antara keluarganya... atau dia, suaminya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apapun boleh, namun sebuah jari mungil yang mendarat di bibirnya menghentikan niatnya itu.

Lijuan tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Aku akan tetap disisimu Tuan Guan Xing. Apapun yang terjadi. Pilihan apapun yang kau ambil. Karena aku adalah istrimu."

Dan kata-katanya itulah yang membuatnya mempunyai kekuatan untuk melangkah maju.

 **Yah so...** _ **My Adventure Behind That Hole**_ **dan** _ **Our Place**_ **belon habis eh si author udah main** _ **publish**_ **cerita baru aja. Err... Author lagi dilanda Author's block untuk dua cerita diatas... dan karena tiba-tiba ada ide cerita ini yah ketik aja sebelum ide hilang. Tapi dua cerita diatas masih akan dilanjutin kok... Setidaknya sampai dapat ide ^^;**

 **Read and Review yah~**


	2. The Girl under the Peach Blossom

BAB 1

 _The Girl under The Peach Blossom_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors bukan milik saya, saya hanya punya OC saya saja dan plotnya.  
Warning: Sebagian besar plot tak mengikuti sejarah atau game (mungkin)**_

* * *

Guan Xing tersenyum saat melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga _Peach_ berguguran. Hari itu adalah hari yang indah. Musim semi, sinar mentari menyinari tempat itu namun tidak terlalu panas. Angin musim semi berhembus, membawa bersamanya beberapa kelopak bunga yang telah berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Guan Xing menyukai musim semi, udaranya tak terlalu panas dan juga tak terlalu dingin. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan benar-benar hari yang cocok untuk bersantai.

Kerajaan Shu baru saja selesai membentuk aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu setelah pertarungan di Chi Bi. Adik perempuan sang kaisar Wu, Sun Shangxiang, diaberikan kepada Liu Bei sebagai tanda untuk memperkuat aliansi mereka. Itulah salah satu alasan Guan Xing berada di sini sekarang. Para dayang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan Nona Sun Shangxiang dan Tuan Liu Bei, jadi bisa dibilang mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki harus secepatnya menyingkir dari area kerja para dayang.

Sebenarnya akan lebih menyenagkan bagi Guan Xing jika Zhang Bao ikut dengannya, namun sahabatnya itu tengah menemani ayahnya, Zhang Fei minum sake. Yah... Lebih tepatnya menjaga ayahnya agar tidak kelewat mabuk dan dimarahi oleh Xingcai lagi. Kedua kakaknya pun tak bisa menemaninya bersantai. Guan Ping berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia berlatih saja seharian penuh ini, sesuatu yang masuk ke daftar Guan Xing saat ia berpikir bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya hari ini, tapi dia butuh kegiatan baru selain berlatih.

Kakaknya yang seorang lagi, Guan Suo, tengah menemani istrinya, Bao Sanniang untuk mencari bunga guna menghias istana untuk pesta pernikahan nanti. Ia kadang tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya itu mau saja di seret kesana kemari oleh istrinya, tapi toh itu bukan urusan Guan Xing, dan Guan Suo tak terlihat keberatan... Itu, atau dia hanya berusaha untuk menyenagkan istrinya yang kelewat hiperaktif itu.

Adik perempuannya, Guan Yinping tentu saja membantu para perempuan dan para dayang untuk mendokarasi istana saat ini dan sekali lagi, laki-laki tak diperbolehkan menginjakkan kaki di istana saat ini jika tak mau dicekik oleh para perempuan yang sedang serius mendekorasi sesuatu.

Jadi itulah alasan kenapa Guan Xing berjalan-jalan sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman pohon _Peach_ , tempat dimana kau bisa melihat pohon bunga _Peach_ sepanjang mata memandang.

Dua iris hijau lumutnya menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Warna _soft pink_ yang dapat kau lihat sepanjang mata memandang. Sinar matahari yang hangat dan cerah. Angin musim semi yang berhembus dan membawa serta kelopak-kelopak bunga yang mulai mekar. Semua itu sangat sempurna baginya.

Guan Xing terus berjalan, berniat menghabiskan waktunya hingga sore dan menikmati pemandangan ini, namun tiba-tiba matanya menagkap sesuatu. Sesosok gadis muda sedang berbaring dibawah salah satu pohon _Peach_. Yah, memang kedengarannya aneh, namun Guan Xing yakin ia tidak salah liat. Ia mendekat. Mencoba melihat apakah gadis itu sedang tidur atau dia sedang sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri – kalau itu terjadi berarti ia harus mencari bala bantuan – dan sedang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Ia mendekat dan mendekat, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

Dari jauh, ia mengira akan melihat gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya atau adik perempuannya. Gadis yang terbaring itu memang terlihat –kurang lebih – setinggi Yinping, namun wajahnya tidak terlalu menunjukkan bahwa ia setua Yinping. Wajahnya kekanak-kanakan. Wajahnya terlihat polos bagaikan wajah bayi yang baru lahir. Kulitnya putih dan agak pucat dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya. Dadanya naik turun dengan irama pelan, menandakan bahwa gadis ini tidak pingsan tapi sedang terlelap. Wajahnya terlihat damai, seakan ia hidup di dunia yang tentram dan damai.

Tanpa disadari, Guan Xing yang tadinya hanya bermaksud mengecek, menjadi tertarik. Ia memeperhatikan gadis muda itu. Memperhatikan wajah tenangnya yang sedang tertidur dengan damai, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus membangunkannya atau tidak, namun ia ragu. Ia tak tahu siapa gadis ini dan kenapa ia tertidur disini.

Kekhawatirannya tak berlangsung lama.

Si gadis yang tertidur lelap dan tak bergerak sedari tadi, kini menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengucek matanya dengan tangannya, lalu perlahan membukanya, memperlihatkan dua iris berwarna merah seperti _Ruby_. Guan Xing terpesona. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat mata dengan warna seindah itu dan tanpa disadari ia jadi terpikat. Tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua iris berwarna _Ruby_ itu.

Si gadis masih dalam posisi telungkup. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan pandangannya yang buram menjadi jelas. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan disambut oleh dua iris berwarna hijau lumut. Ia mengedipkan mata lagi, mencoba memastikan bahwa dia sudah benar-benar sadar. Di hadapannya, seorang pria berpakaian hijau berdiri. Hal pertama yang menagkap mata si gadis adalah dua iris berwarna hijau lumut itu. Warna yang memancarkan ketenangan dan keberanian.

"Ah!" Gadis itu melonjak kaget dan lantas ia berdiri dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "A-aku-anu-itu..." Ia tergagap, tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk dikatakan.

"Ah..." Guan Xing tidak terlihat terkejut. Siapapun pasti akan kaget saat melihat wajah seseorang saat ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. "Saya minta maaf. Saya tak bermaksud mengagetkan anda." Kata Guan Xing. "Saya menemukan anda tertidur di sini, saya kira anda sakit atau semacamnya jadi saya mendekati anda." Jelas Guan Xing.

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Guan Xing berpikir itu reaksi yang sangat lucu. Gadis itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah denga kedua tangannya – usaha yang sia-sia tentu saja – dan ia mengarahkan pandangan ke tanah, seakan ada sesuatu yang menari di bawah sana.

"A-aku- maaf... aku tak- maksudnya aku-" Gadis itu kembali tergagap. Guan Xing menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya anda tenang dulu. Anda kelihatan sangat panik." Kat Guan Xing dengan nada tenang.

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tarik. Hembus. Tarik. Hembus.

"Baiklah, saya sudah cukup tenang..." Kata gadis itu dengan suara lirih. "Maaf, saya ketiduran di sini. Sya sedang menikmati keindahan pohon _peach_ disini dan setelah itu..." Wajah gadis itu kembali memerah. Guan Xing berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, anda tak perlu minta maaf. Saya Guan Xing, kalau boleh tahu naman anda siapa?" Tanya Guan Xing dengan sopan.

"Guan Xing? Salah satu anak Tuan Guan Yu, sang dewa perang?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Iya." Jawab Guan Xing. Walaupun nadanya terlihat tenang, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit perasaan bangga saat mendengar nama ayahnya.

"Oh... A-aku Sun Lijuan... Senang bertemu anda Tuan Guan Xing." Kata Lijuan, membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Sun? Salah satu keluarga Sun dari kerajaan Wu?" Tanya Guan Xing. Lijuan mengangguk. "Aku anak bungsu Sun Jian, sang Macan dari Jiang Dong..." Katanya pelan.

Ah. Guan Xing ingat. Sang kaisar Wu, Sun Quan, punya satu adik perempuan lagi. Pastilah gadis di hadapannya ini adalah adik yang disebut itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Nona Lijuan." Kata Guan Xing sopan. Lijuan mengangguk malu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka orang akan memergokinya ketiduran di bawah pohon _peach_. Hari itu sedikit kacau buatnya. Harinya kacau sejak pagi tadi dan ia ingin dihibur. Ia tahu orang-orang di Wu tidak punya waktu untuk menghiburnya atau semacamnya, karena itulah ia datang ke taman ini untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya. Tapi mendapati pemuda beriris hijau ini memergokinya tertidur di bawah pohon benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Apakah anda sering kesini?" Tanya Guan Xing.

Sun Lijuan mengangguk, "Iya, kadang jika suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak." Jawabnya masih malu-malu.

Guan Xing mengangguk dan mereka terdiam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memmulai pembicaraan. Mereka baru saja bertemu, tentu tak tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Lagipula, topik apa yang mau diperbincangkan?

"Sebaiknya aku kembali... Keluargaku pasti mengkhawatirkanku..." Desah Lijuan.

"Ah... Baiklah, sendirian saja?" Tanya Guan Xing. Lijuan mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Tuan Guan Xing." Katanya sopan dan lantas berlari meninggalkan Guan Xing yang masih menatapnya.

"Nanti malam?"

TBC

* * *

 **Hohoho~ Maaf jika romancenya gak terasa -_-**


	3. Was it Just a Coincidence?

BAB 2

 _Was it just a coincidence?_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Dynasty Warriors dan para karakternya, saya hanya punya OC-Oc saya dan juga plotnya  
Warning: Sebagian besr plot mungkin tak mengikuti alur cerita game atau sejarah**_

* * *

Sun Lijuan tidak pernah menyukai pesta. Ia tambah tidak menyukainya karena, kalau diartikan ini adalah pesta untuk melepas kakak perempuannya. Ya, mungkin ini terdengar egois tapi ia sangat menyayangi kakak perempuannya itu. Jangan salah, ia juga sangat menyayangi kedua kakak laki-lakinya tetapi ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sun Shangxiang.

Kini, Sun Shangxiang akan menikah. Malam ini. Itulah kenapa suasana hatinya hari ini sangat kacau. Ia tahu Sun Shangxiang menyukai Liu Bei, tapi ia juga belum ingin melepaskan kakak perempuannya itu. Memang terdengar manja, tapi sebesar itulah rasa sayangnya pada kakak perempuannya.

Pesta malam itu sangat meriah. Semua jendral dan prajurit dari kerajaan Shu dan Wu memenuhi istana Liu Bei di Chengdu. Tidak semua lak-laki tentu saja, Lijuan melihat beberapa perempuan dari kerajaan Shu, misalnya saja... Istri Zhuge Liang, sang _Naga Tidur_ , Dua orang gadis muda yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Lalu ada juga seorang wanita yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian bertudung. Yah dan Lijuan hanya berdiri di situ. Besandar di salah satu meja yang penuh makanan karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua kakak laki-lakinya sedang pergi untuk menemui Liu Bei dan Sun Shangxiang. Ia bisa saja mengikuti mereka tapi ia takut suasana hatinya akan kambali jelek saat ia bertemu kakak perempuannya.

Ayahnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kedua saudara Liu Bei, sementara ibunya...

"Lijuan? Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Lijuan berbalik, mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan ibunya. Ibunya adalah wanita yang – menurut Lijuang – sangat sempurna. Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan terurai hingga pinggangnya. Matanya berwarna hijau _Emerald_ , seperti warna mata Sun Shangxiang, dan ia berkulit putih mulus.

"Ibu..." Katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku kaget saat menemukanmu tidak bersama kami saat kami bertemu Liu Bei dan Shangxiang." Tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Aku daritadi disini. Aku hanya... yah..." Ia terbata. Tak mungkin Lijuan memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia tak mau bertemu kakaknya karena masih merasa agak sedih – dan juga takut kalau-kalau ia tanpa sengaja memelototi Liu Bei karena mengambil kakaknya – dan ia tak mungkin bertemu kakaknya dengan wajah seperti ini.

Wu Guo Tai memandangi putri bungsunya itu.

Lijuan sejujurnya bukan putri kandungnya. Ia adalah anak yang ditemukan olehnya dan Sun Jian saat mereka mengejar Dong Zhuo yang kabur setelah ia membakar habis desa di sekelilingnya. Ia menemukan gadis itu bersembunyi di balik lemari. Ketakutan. Kedinginan... dan putus asa. Entah apa yang membujuknya untuk mengadopsi gadis itu saat itu, namun ia tidak menyesal melakukannya. Walaupun ia sangat berbeda dari ketiga saudaranya, namun ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik – dan Wu Guo Tai cukup bersyukur ia tak mewarisi sikap tak sabaran kakak perempuannya dan kakak sulungnya – dan sehat. Namun sepertinya ia memiliki sedikit masalah saat menyangkut kepercayaan dirinya.

"Lijuan... Ayolah, Shangxiang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia mencarimu daritadi." Bujuknya lembut.

Lijuan melihat ke arah ibunya. Ia menimbang-nimbang. Ia belum siap. Ia masih sedikit takut. Lagipula, tempat ini terlalu ramai, ia lebih memilih menjadi patung di tempat dan tak bergerak ke mana-mana daripada harus menerobos kerumunan dan membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

Wu Guo Tai menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. Yah... Ia juga tak bisa memaksa putrinya.

"Baiklah... tapi kalau kau sudah siap temui kami, yah?"

Lijuan mengangguk. "Terima kasih ibu..."

Wu Guo Tai tersenyum dan mencium pipi putrinya lalu ia berbalik untuk kembali ke arah putri sulungnya.

Lijuan menghela nafas. Ia tahu tidak sopan jika ia sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga tidak menemui kakaknya itu, tapi ia belum siap. Ia sudah uring-uringan sejak tadi pagi dan dia tidak ada _mood_ untuk beramah-tamah.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi ini. Yah, pagi ini saat ia bertemu pemuda itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Guan Xing.

Wajahnya menghangat. Itu adalah kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami. Dipergoki orang saat sedang tidur, siang bolong pula. Namun ia cukup bersyukur pemuda itu tidak menertawakannya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat pemuda yang ia temui. Pemuda itu cukup tampan. Rambut berwarna coklat susu dan mata berwarna hijau lumut. Lijuan menyukai warna matanya itu. Warna itu beda dengan mata ibu dan kakaknya. Mata itu terlihat lebih indah dan memukau. Lijuan tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari kedua iris hijau lumut itu... dan tentu saja pemuda itu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras. Menganggu fantasi Lijuan akan pemuda itu. Refleks, ia memegangi perutnya dan pipinya memerah. Kalau dipikir-pikir Lijuan memang belum makan dari tadi pagi karena segera setelah ia kembali ke rumah, ia langsung bersiap-siap untuk datang ke Chengdu.

Lijuan lalu melirik setumpuk _baozi_ yang ada di piring berwarna perak. Ia tahu tak mungkin kenyang hanya dengan memakan _baozi_ tapi ia sangat lapar. _Setidaknya bisa mengganjal perut_ pikirnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sepotong _baozi_ saat tangan orang lain bersentuhan dengannya, juga ingin mengambil makanan tersebut.

* * *

Guan Xing tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Sepulangnya dari taman itu, ia bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara perkawinan Liu Bei dan Sun Shangxiang. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat orang-orang dari kerajaan Wu juga datang. Daritadi dia memang melihat keluarga Sun. Sun Jian, sang _Macan Jiangdong_ sendiri, istrinya, Nyonya Wu Guo Tai, dan kedua anaknya Sun Ce dan Sun Quan. Namun Guan Xing tak melihat sosok gadis bermata merah yang ia temui pagi ini. _Apa dia tidak datang_? Pikirnya resah.

Guan Xing tak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia ingin bertemu gadis itu lagi. Ia ingat gadis itu sempat berkata _Sampai jumpa nanti malam Tuan Guan Xing._ Awalnya ia tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan itu, namun saat melilhat orang-orang dari kerajaan Wu, ia mengerti maksudnya. Namun harapannya pupus karena sedaritadi ia tak melihat gadis itu.

"Yo, Xing!" Guan Xing menoleh, melihat sahabatnya, Zhang Bao.

"Bao." Katanya.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu murung begitu? Ayolah, ini pesta besar!" Kata Zhang Bao sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Guan Xing. Guan Xing tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak murung. Dan kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau sedang bersama tunanganmu?"

Zhang Bao terkekeh. Memang sulit dipercaya bahwa sahabatnya yang keras kepala dan susah diatur ini sudah mempunyai tunangan.

Namanya Lu Lingqi. Anak perempuan Lu Bu. Yah, Lu Bu sekarang bergabung dengan Liu Bei. Saat Chen Gong mengkhianatinya dan berniat merebut istana Xia Pi dulu, Lu Bu terkesan dengan ambisi Liu Bei untuk membahagiakan orang-orangnya, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Liu Bei. Nah, Lu Lingqi tumbuh besar bersama Xingcai dan Zhang Bao, karena kedua ayah mereka bertiga sering cekcok dan kadang mengharuskan mereka untuk berada di tempat yang sama. Bisa dibilang cinta yang telah tumbuh dari kecil. Walaupun Zhang Bao sedikit kesusahan saat ia melamar Lingqi, setidaknya semua berjalan baik.

"Dia sedang bersama para gadis lain. Karena itu aku mencarimu." Kata Zhang Bao.

"Masuk akal." Balas Guan Xing. "Jadi? Apa kau mau _baozi_?" Tawarnya.

"Kau memang tahu bahwa aku sedang lapar." Kata Zhang Bao. "Boleh juga, walaupun kau tahu aku tak akan kenyang hanya dengan _baozi_. " Kata Zhang Bao. Guan Xing menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta Zhang Bao menunggu selagi ia mengambil _baozi_ di meja dibelakangnya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa tangannya akan bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain.

Melihat tangan yang disentuhnya, ia mendongak, menemukan dirinya bertatapan dengan mata berwarna merah itu lagi. _Dia datang_ pikirnya, Guan Xing tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa terkejut atau senang. Ia hampir mengira Sun Lijuan tidak akan datang.

Tapi, disinilah dia, berada di hadapannya, hendak mengambil sepotong _baozi_ di pirng berwarna perak itu.

"Ah... Nona Lijuan." Sapanya, menarik tangannya kembali.

"Oh... Tuan Guan Xing." Kata Lijuan. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Lijuan memberikannya seulas senyum, "Kita bertemu lagi."

Guan Xing mengangguk dan membalas senyum yang diberikan gadis itu. Ini terlalu mendadak. Juga mengejutkannya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan langsung bertemu Sun Lijuan lagi setelah sempat berpikir bahwa harapannya untuk bertemu gadis ini telah pupus.

"Xing? Kau sedang-"

Guan Xing menoleh dan melihat Zhang Bao menghampirinya.

"Oh. Halo. Kau pasti anak bungsu Tuan Sun Jian yah?" Tanya Zhang Bao saat ia melihat Sun Lijuan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Lijuan mengangguk malu. "Nama saya Sun Lijuan... Senang bertemua anda Tuan..."

"Zhang Bao."

"Tuan Zhang Bao."

Zhang Bao melihat Guan Xing dan Sun Lijuan bolak-balik. Mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi diantara dua orang ini.

Guan Xing terlihat tenang, namun entah kenapa ia tidak menatap gadis di hadapannya langsung dimatanya, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Orang seserius Guan Xing akan selalu meanatap seseorang yang berada di depannya untuk menjaga norma kesopanan.

Ia lalu memandang ke arah Sun Lijuan. Ia terlihat malu. Zhang Bao sudah melihatnya daritadi. Dia memang terlihat tak terlalu menyukai pesta. Selalu berusaha menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan orang banyak, seakan ia tak pantas berada di situ. Zhang Bao belum bisa menebak apa yang terjadi diantara mereka , tetapi ia tahu bahwa sepertinya mereka sudah pernah bertemu.

"Anda sudah bertemu Guan Xing?" Tanya Zhang Bao sesopan mungkin. Bagaimanapun, gadis ini adalah putri seorang Jendral besar. Tak mungkin ia bersikap sok akrab padanya.

"Iya... Pagi ini." Kata Lijuan.

Zhang Bao menatap Guan Xing, menuntut penjelasan. Guan Xing mendesah dan menatapnya, memberitahunya akan ia jelaskan nanti.

Zhang Bao mengangguk. "Baiklah... Oke, kurasa aku akan menemui Lingqi sekarang. Sampai nanti Xing, nona Lijuan." Katanya dan pergi mencari tunangannya.

Suasana kembali canggung. Guan Xing tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Kebetulan memang selalu datang tiba-tiba dan Guan Xing benci itu.

"Temanmu... orang yang menarik." Kata Lijuan memecah keheningan. Ia tidak mau bicara. Namun suasana canggung ini membuatnya tambah gelisah. Sepertinya Guan Xing juga terlalu canggung untuk berbicaara karena itu ia memulai pembicaraan, dan ia merutuki dirinya karena ia memulainya dengan kalimat yang bodoh.

"Zhang Bao? Yah... Dia memang menarik." Kata Guan Xing.

Lijuan tersenyum, "Kalian sudah berteman lama?"

"Begitulah. Ayah kami bersaudara." Jawab Guan Xing.

"Ah. Kutebak ia anak tuan Zhang Fei?" Tanya Lijuan. Guan Xing mengangguk.

"Anda tidak pergi menemui Nyonya Shangxiang?" Tanya Guan Xing. Sedaritadi ia melihat para keluarga Sun sedang menyalami Liu Bei dan Sun Shangxiang, berbincang-bincang dengan gembira, namun ia tak meliahat Lijuan disana. Ia juga sempat melihat Sun Shangxiang menanyakan sesuatu pada Wu Guo Tai dengan wajah cemas, Guan Xing dapat menerka sekarang bahwa ia sedang menanyakan keberadaan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Ah... Aku... baru saja ingin menemuinya..." Kata Lijuan mencari alasan. Perutnya sudah tidak terasa lapar lagi. Dan ia merasa sedikit siap menemui kakaknya. Namun ia tidak yakin ia ingin menerobos kerumunan orang banyak ini sendirian.

"Tapi aku takut keramaian." Katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tidak tenang.

Guan Xing menatap gadis itu. Ia takut keramaian? Itu menjelaskan kenapa sedari tadi ia tak merasa nyaman.

"Jika anda bersedia saya akan mengantar anda." Kata Guan Xing lembut. Lijuan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Jika anda bersedia..." Kata Guan Xing, mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sabar, "Saya bisa mengantar anda."

Lijuan menatapnya, masih cukup kaget dengan tawaran pemuda ini. "Ap-apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya ragu. Ia takut merepotkan pemuda ini.

"Tentu saja. Mari saya antar" Katanya. Ia berbalik, menunggu gadis itu berdiri disampingnya agar mereka berjalan bersama. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan menyelipkan tangan kecilnya ke tangannya yang besar itu. Guan Xing terkesiap.

"Ma-maafkan kelancangan saya... Namun saya akan merasa lebih tenang bila menggandeng tangan seseorang." Akunya.

Guan Xing hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalianya seorang perempuan menggandeng tangannya – kecuali adiknya tentu saja – dan dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada situasi seperti ini. Ia terus membimbing gadis muda itu ke arah singgasana kedua mempelai. Saat mereka mulai dekat, Guan Xing menoleh untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka telah tiba.

Lijuan tengah melilhat ke bawah. Wajahnya semerah matanya. Tangannya kaku, meremas tangan Guan Xing. Tangan yang satunya tengah meremas bagian bawah renda gaunnya yang berwarna merah. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi kedua tangannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Guan Xing.

"Eh? Ah I-iya saya baik-baik saja... te-terima kasih sudah mengantar saya... permisi." Katanya. Ia melepaskan tangan Guan Xing. Guan Xing hampir saja nekat untuk tak melepaskan tangan gadis itu, tapi ia tahu itu akan memalukan, dan atas dasar apa ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu? Mereka bahkan baru berkenalan tadi pagi. Ia menatap gadis yang berjalan cepat ke arah singgasana pengantin lalu ke tangannya. Tangan yang tadi digenggam gadis itu. Masih hangat, namun agak basah akibat keringat. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi hari ini. Namun benarkah pertemuannya dengan gadis itu hari ini hanyalah kebetulan belaka?

TBC

* * *

 **Ide Lu Bu bergabung ke Shu saya dapatkan dari fic yang judulnya _Journey to Shu_ (Kalau tak salah). Ficnya berbahsa Inggris dan plotnya bagus sekali XD (Promosi)**

 **Saya mohon reviewnya~**


	4. A Week? Seriously?

BAB 3

 _A Week!? Seriously!?  
_

 **Gomen lama amat update -_- tiba-tiba sang author kehilangan ide.** _ **But I'm back now~**_

 **Balas review dulu deh~**

 **#IceSaber**

 **Gianti: My own personal Crack!pairing :v wkwkwkwkw tapi emang dari dulu udah suka sama BaoLingqi sih entah kenapa  
Lingqi: Kau ini… -_- sudahlah Bao orang yang baik jadi aku juga tak masalah  
Bao: Yesss! Pacarku memang yang terbaik~ *peluk Linqi*  
Lingqi: *blush* Lepaskan aku! #tsunderemode  
Lijuan: *blush* Saya memang pemalu  
Gianti: Makasiha tas reviewnya~**

 **#xtreme guavaniko**

 **Gianti: Aku juga gak diundang! Padahal pingin ngacau pestanya #plak Yah Bao dan Xing kan… korban YAOI  
Bao: Enak aja! Aku hanya mencintai Lingqi seorang!  
Xing: Dan aku masih manusia normal  
Lijuan: siscom itu apa?  
Gianti: Nak, jangan mendadak polos disini nak. Eniwei makasih reviewnya ^_^**

* * *

"Lijuan, kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu daritadi."

Lijuan memeluk kakak perempuannya dengan canggung. Setelah diantarkan Guan Xing ia langsung menghampiri kakak perempuannya dan keluarganya. Shangxiang langsung saja memeluknya erat-erat. Ia sekarang merasa canggung. Bukan karena kakaknya tentu saja, karena dia sekarang di hadapan banyak orang dan juga sedang berhadapan dengan suami kakaknya.

"Uh… maaf… aku agak… _jiejie_ tahu kalau aku tidak suka keramaian." Katanya, berusaha memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

Shangxiang berkacak pinggang. "Kau tahu, kau tak bisa begitu terus selamanya." Tegurnya.

"Sudahlah Shangxiang." Tegur Sun Ce yang mengacak-acak rambut Lijuan.

 _Rambutku_. Desah Lijuan dalam hati.

Shangxiang masih terlihat kurang puas. Sun Quan lalu melangkah maju dan menepuk pelan kepala Shangxiang.

"Hei, ini hari besarmu, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Lagipula, Lijuan datang, bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

Shangxiang menghela napas. Untuk kali ini kakaknya benar. Ia tahu betul Lijuan tidak suka datang dan tak pernah datang ke pesta manapun, ini mungkin pesta pertama yang ia datangi karena ia tak pernah menyukai suasana ramai.

"Benar juga." Kata Shangxiang. Ia kembali memeluk adiknya yang bertubuh mungil itu. Susah rasanya melepaskan adik kecil yang mungil, polos dan penakut seperti Lijuan. Ia khawatir bagaimana jadinya gadis itu nanti begitu dirinya menatap di Shu. Memang ada Sun Ce dan Sun Quan yang akan menjaganya. Ia yakin keedua orang tuanya juga begitu, tapi Shangxiang lah yang paling sering menemani adiknya itu. Ialah yang paling mengerti Lijuan lebih dari siapapun – kecuali ibunya tentu saja – bagaimana kalau nanti ia tak ada teman bercerita? Atau ia kesepian? Atau—

" _Jiejie_ , aku yakin aku tidak sepenakut itu sampai-sampai pemikiranmu ngelantur sampai ke sana." Kata Lijuan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ah." Shangxiang melepas pelukannya dan tersipu malu. Rupanya ia baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras.

"Hahaha! Tenanglah Shangxiang!" Kata Sun Jian sambil memegang pundak kedua putri sulungnya.

"Ayahmu ini, Ibu, Ce dan Quan akan menjaga dan melindungi macan kecil ini." Katanya sambil merangkul Lijuan.

"Ya Shangxiang, kau tak perlu khawatir." Kata Wu Guo Tai sembari menepuk pipi putri sulungnya. "Lijuan akan baik-baik saja."

Shangxiang menghela napas. "Aku tahu…" Katanya, tapi nadanya berkata ia masih khawatir.

Wu Guo Tai menghela napas. Kedua putrinya ini memang susah dipisahkan. "Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau Lijuan menginap satu minggu saja disini?" Usulnya.

"Apa?" Kata Lijuan seraya menatap ibu angkatnya itu.

"Oho! Itu ide yang brilian. Sekalian untuk meredakan kekhawatiran dari Shangxiang." Kata Sun Jian.

"Ap—tap—" Lijuan terbata.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Kata Shangxiang sembari menggenggam erat kedua tangan adik kecilnya itu. "Kau mau kan? Ayolah~ Maksudku, tinggal bersama untuk yang terakhir kali~" Kata Shangxiang dengan wajah memelas.

Itu ide yang sangat disukai Lijuan tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja, tempat ini adalah daerah orang yang masih belum jelas statusnya apa mereka lawan atau kawan, tempat ini juga sangat asing buat Lijuan sendiri.

"Ta-tapi… apa boleh…?" Tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja." Kata Liu Bei yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan percakapan antar keluarga tersebut. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa istrinya sangat menyayangi gadis yang telah menjadi adik iparnya ini. "Pintu istana kami selalu terbuka untuk Wu dan keluarga Sun." Kata Liu Bei dengan tulus.

"Nah!" Genggaman Shangxiang makin erat dan ia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan memelas andalannya. "Kau mau kan?"

Lijuan tidak bisa bilang tidak pada tatapan itu.

.

.

.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu." Tegur Wu Guo Tai sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Lijuan. Wu Guo Tai tahu idenya itu sama sekali tidak beralasan dan terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengusulkan ide tersebut, tapi satu hal yang dia tahu adalah bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Lijuan tidak bisa dilindungi terus setiap saat, ia harus dibiarkan sedikit bebas dan berada di tempat di mana tidak ada keluarganya, agar kelak suatu saat ia tidak akan terlalu bergantung pada orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya dan ia dapat membuat keputusannya sendiri.

Setidaknya itu menurut Wu Guo Tai.

"A-Aku tidak—"

"Kau gugup." Sanggah Wu Guo Tai. "Ibu bisa mengerti itu sayang, tapi kau jangan khawatir. Ada Shangxiang di sini lagipula, orang-orang dari kerajaan Shu adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik."

Lijuan menggigit bibirnya. Ia jujur ragu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak pernah ditinggalkan begini di kawasan asing, apalagi mengingat pikirannya suka ngelantur kemana-mana sekarang otaknya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Bagaimana kalau dia disekap? Atau bagaimana kalau pernikahan Liu Bei dengan kakaknya adalah jebakan? Atau—

"Lijuan." Lijuan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ibunya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Wu Guo Tai dengan tatapan yakin.

Melihat tatapan ibunya itu, Lijuan tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ibunya selalu tahu cara untuk membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya walau hanya sedikit saja.

"Iya ibu..." Katanya. Wu Guo Tai tersenyum dan mengecup pipi putri bungsunya lalu menaiki kereta kuda di mana suaminya telah menantinya sebelum memberikan lambaian terakhir pada Lijuan dari kereta itu. Lijuan tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Lijuan berbalik dan melihat kakaknya dan Liu Bei berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya..." Katanya. Lalu ia menatap lantai yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat menarik. Ia malu. Malu karena ia akan tinggal di kawasan asing selama seminggu.

"Ayo Lijuan! Guan Yinping akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu!" Kata Shangxiang dengan girang.

Lijuan tersenyum tipis.

Ya... Mungkin ia memang harus mulai membiasakan diri.

TBC


End file.
